


A Shifter's Tale

by Fanykuroi



Series: Tale Series [2]
Category: B.A.P, BLACKPINK (Band), Multi-Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Action, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Sequel, Shifters, Smut, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanykuroi/pseuds/Fanykuroi
Summary: Choi Yonggup, son of Choi Minho and Taemin, was next in line to the werewolf throne, but there is one problem...he's not exactly a full-blooded wolf. No... he's a shifter, making him able to change into any animal he sees fit, even in animals from legends like dragons and stuffs. Add to that a werecat for a mate and things are not looking good for him.On top of that, the hunters have discovered their location and are hunting all Weres alike, whether is werewolves or werecats, those who survived the great war are now in danger. In times like this is where his strength will be tested and where his right to the throne will be proved.
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Kim Himchan, Choi Junhong | Zelo/Moon Jongup, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Series: Tale Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	A Shifter's Tale

_ A Shifter’s Tale _

_ _

** _ (A Tale Series: Book 2) _ **

**_Prologue_**:

"Yongguk, you better be up and about already, or I swear I'll kick your butt to the cold shower!" Taemin screamed from downstairs, hoping his son was up.

It was the last day of school and the last day where Yongguk will have the freedom he has. In a couple of weeks he will turn 18, meaning the Alpha training will begin...and let's just say that he wasn't so ecstatic about it.

Why, you may ask? Well, let’s just say that, if people knew what he really was, the Choi’s would be dethroned and the throne to the Lykan lineage will be in danger. There must always be a Choi in the Lykan throne. That was the sacred rule passed down from generation to generation. The problem was that the Choi’s were not precisely werewolves per se... but that’ll be explained later.

Groaning, knowing his mom would do as he said, Yongguk drag himself to the shower, hoping a cold one will help him wake up. After showering and getting dressed, he went downstairs where his mother was waiting for him with his arms crossed and a spatula on his hands...

_Dangerous_.

"Morning mom."

"Don't morning me! You know how special this day is and how important was for you to be up early." Taemin pouted to his son, who groaned knowing what that pout meant.

"I know mom, I know. I'm sorry, but I'm already up and about as you say and I'm seriously hungry." He grinned and kissed the top of his mother's head.

"Good cause I made your favorite. Cheese and sausage omelets and lots of Bacon, so dig up."

"Yeah, all right!" Yongguk did a little celebrating before digging in.

"Your dad's about to come down so he'll take you to school." That made Yongguk stop eating.

"What about Gikwan?" Yongguk said noticing his brother had not yet come down for breakfast.

"I will take him after his appointment." Taemin said while still cooking.

"Oh, okay."

"Morning princess." Minho greeted his 'wifey' as he came down for breakfast.

"Seriously, I will cut out your balls if you call me princess one more time." Taemin threatened while waving the spatula in front of Minho.

Minho hugged Taemin and whispered in his ear. "No you won't. You like them too much." Smirking, he kissed him full on the lips and went to sit.

"Err...gross? Guys I'm still here...so no PDA. I don't need the memory of you guys making out in my head, like ever." Yongguk gagged a little before continuing eating. Minho just rolled his eyes at his son.

"You say that now, but wait until you find your mate. I bet you'll differ." Minho smirked at his son and chewed on a toast. "How's Gi doing?"

"At least his fever's down but I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. I'm taking him to Key and see."

"By the way mom, can I stay with Jongup and Daehyun tonight? We have practice and since tomorrow is a school day, I'll take a ride with them." I said as soon as I finished eating, leaving the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Sure. Rose will be staying with Jennie anyways so come home together tomorrow. Just remember to be careful." Taemin glared at his son and Yongguk nodded, lowering his head in submissiveness at his mother.

"So Rose’s already there?" Minho asked as he didn't see his daughter.

"Yeah, she left a couple of minutes ago. "

Minho nodded and stood up. Yongguk quickly kissed his mother’s cheek and went out with his dad behind him.

** _{...}_ **

"Son, I know that you don't like to talk about it, but we have to. The alpha training will begin in a week and I want to let you know what to expect from it." Minho said as he drove his son to school. "First of all, you need to know the story...

"Even though we've been among humans since the beginning, we were-shifters are a very secretive species. Our variations ran from werecats to werewolves and so on. All brothers' races, we lived peacefully and in harmony, under one king that unified all of us...a shifter king.

Until the war...

The legend tells that a thousand years ago, when the war broke, almost all were-beast died, making it the biggest massacre ever told. Since the king had died and there was no heir, all of them began breaking into different were groups and began to fights in hordes or packs. Most of the were-species got extinct in that war, making the werewolves the most powerful race standing. Since we fought together as a pack, unlike some other species, we survived and counterattacked as soon as we could, ending the war.

Most females were the casualties since the enemy thought that by killing the females, the race was extinct. And they weren't far off. Even though we survived, we suffered the most female lost. Our queen prayed to the goddess for help in the survival of her beloved race in exchange for her life, making the promise eternal. Nine months later, she gave birth to a boy. In her confusion, she reclaimed to the goddess as to why a boy when her race needed females to survive, but the goddess only made silence. Even though the queen didn't understand, she raised her son well, loving him no matter what. The answer to her questions came a few years later, when the mating season began. She thought that maybe her son will be the father of a lot of offspring, but when he mated with another male, making that the first mating between males, was when, to some extent, things began to make sense. A couple of months later, her son got pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful daughter and a son. Many years passed and some males gained the ability to give birth. She then understood the gift of the goddess and knew that her beloved race was going to survive.

But soon, less and less males were able to get pregnant. The mating between males became extremely rare and, as the years passed, it stopped happening and all was forgotten.

Until some centuries later when your mother came to me. He was the first male to be able to conceive in five hundred years. Not soon after our mating, your uncle Key and uncle Siwon were also able to mate and conceive with their mates.

We don't know why this is happening after this long, but we think is related to the prophecy that we thought was just words." Minho parked in front of school, wanting to get all of this out before his son began training.

"Which one dad?" Yongguk look at his dad in suspicion, having a lead as to where this was going.

"_He which will be born from the unbelievable will save and unify which was lost._ "

"Do you know what that means dad?" He questioned, fearing for the worst.

"We have a theory, but unfortunately, we think this is the reason this _Tiago_ came eighteen years ago and tried to kill you and your mother."

"Why? What do I have to do with this?" Minho exhaled, not wanting this part of the conversation.

"He thinks that you will unify the were-race, making you the king...and he's not far off."

"W-what do you mean?"

"There was an heir to the throne those years ago. His name was Misung, Choi Misung.

_Your grandfather_."


End file.
